


At Least I Have You

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale LGBT Pride Month [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, lgbt pride month, perhaps this is a teeny bit depressing but it ends on a hopeful note so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Sans is feeling particularly depressed one night, and Grillby tries to help.#7 of a series of Undertale ship drabbles for LGBT Pride Month.





	At Least I Have You

It was always hard to tell time in the Underground without the sun, but Grillby figured it must be nearly midnight. He’d already cleaned up the bar and put things away in preparation for tomorrow. But he still hadn’t gone to bed yet. There was still one customer left.

Grillby would have kicked him out an hour ago with everyone else, but Sans had been acting strangely that day. Normally he kept up a light, joking tone with the other patrons and guests, but today he’d barely said a word to anyone else. No hellos. No puns. Just an order for Grillby.

What disturbed the fire monster the most was that instead of ordering a bottle of ketchup, like usual, Sans had asked for alcohol.

Sans _never_ asked for alcohol.

Grillby knew something was up.

So the entire evening, when he wasn’t taking care of the other customers, he was keeping an eye on the skeleton. And now they were the only two people there.

Sans pushed his glass toward Grillby, silently asking for another shot. Grillby shook his head. Sans was going to end up drunk at this rate, and his brother wouldn’t like that at all. He took the glass and started washing it out.

Sans sighed, evidently not in the mood to argue. He rested his head on one hand and closed his eyes.

Grillby put the glass away and started to head for the back room.

“Hey, Grillby, can I ask you something?”

The fire monster turned back curiously.

“What would you do…” Sans looked like he was already regretting saying anything at all. “What would you do if you figured you weren’t gonna be around much longer?”

Grillby came over and leaned on the counter in front of him, brows knitted in concern.

“I mean like—” Sans struggled to find the right words. “I mean—look at me, Grillbz. Every day it gets harder and harder for me to wake up. One of these days—I just won’t. I’ll—I’ll fall down. You _know_ I will,” he added harshly as Grillby started signing in protest. “It’s just a matter of time. We’ve been stuck down here for ages. I’ve lost hope that I’ll ever see the surface. The only spot of happiness I have left is Papyrus, and… sometimes I wonder if even he’s enough anymore.” He paused. “Well, I have him and—” He huffed in annoyance. “Look, I need to know—what _would_ you do? I don’t want to leave Papyrus scrambling around alone, when it happens I—I want to make it as easy as possible for him.”

Grillby shook his head, certain that Sans was just being pessimistic. Before he could sign anything, however, the skeleton had started talking again.

“I know you probably think I’m just bein’ overly dramatic or whatever. And—maybe you’re right. But really, right now, I need to know—can I trust you to take care of Papyrus if I leave?”

Grillby, who normally was quite composed, felt his chest tighten in dread. He wanted to say yes, but he didn’t want to admit to the possibility of Sans leaving him.

He and Sans had a bit of an odd relationship. They were definitely friends, but sometimes it seemed as if they both wanted to be more. Neither of them had ever gotten up the courage or the energy to take that next step, though.

But now?

On impulse, Grillby took Sans’s hand, searching desperately for the right words. Hesitantly he started signing with his other hand that he’d do his best to make sure that Papyrus was well off, but he was sure it wouldn’t come to that. He was sure Sans would make it, sure that they’d all make it to the surface together.

Sans definitely didn’t believe him, but he didn’t interrupt. Nor did he pull his hand away from Grillby’s. Instead, he almost absentmindedly intertwined their fingers together. “Thanks, Grillbz,” he said quietly. He laughed a little. “This might sound kinda weird, ‘cause we’re all stuck in this hellhole and we don’t wanna be here, but… I’m glad you’re here. You know, ‘cause I have all this other crap to deal with… but at least I have you, too, to help.”

Grillby’s eyes creased in a smile.

“And, uh, Paps, of course,” Sans added, blushing slightly.

Grillby squeezed Sans’s hand a little before letting go. Sans leaned back in his seat. “Welp. I need to get back home, Papyrus is probably freakin’ out. I’m surprised he hasn’t come searchin’ for me already.”

Grillby nodded as he locked up the back room.

“Hey, uh… you wanna come over? We can take one of my famous shortcuts. Or we can just walk like normal, not-lazy monsters.”

Grillby glanced at the front door, where Sans was already waiting. The skeleton held out his hand expectantly. “Come on, don’t leave me hangin’.”

Grillby took Sans’s hand again as they left the restaurant, choosing to walk in the softly falling snow. He glanced up toward the top of the cavern, knowing that above it lay a beautiful, expansive, starlit sky.

Someday they were going to get up there.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was "Underground." works very well as a prompt when you write a lot of Undertale.
> 
> please leave comments if you liked it!


End file.
